The relative recoveries of stock strains of Actinomyces viscosus, A. naeslundii and other plaque bacteria were evaluated on CNAC-20, CNAC-20F (fluoride), FC and GMC media. Colony counts were compared with counts from blood agar media. Preliminary studies have begun on the recovery of Actinomyces from human and animal plaque.